Augmented reality (AR) glasses enable display areas to be extended in space. When a user wears a pair of AR glasses, a display effect shown in FIG. 1 is obtained. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of virtual display areas are extended around a display screen of the computer, and interfaces of a plurality of applications running on the computer are displayed on the display screen of the computer and the plurality of virtual display areas, respectively. The interfaces of the applications running on the computer are hereinafter referred as display interfaces.
When multiple display interfaces are simultaneously displayed, due to the limitation of field of view (FOV), some display interfaces may be located outside the display area confined by the current FOV. The display area confined by the current FOV are hereinafter referred as current display area. That is, some display interfaces may be located outside the current display area. As a result, the user cannot see the content of all the display interfaces.
Thus, when multiple display interfaces are simultaneously displayed based on the AR glasses, how to quickly navigate to the display interfaces located outside the current display area is highly desired to be solved. The disclosed display method and terminal are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.